Game Events - 2013
What: Double Loot Weekend Where: Only in the Caribbean When: Saturday, Jan. 26 – 9am to 11am (PST) and 4pm to 6pm (PST) ::Sunday, Jan. 27 – 11am to 1pm (PST) and 4pm to 6pm (PST) NOTE: Materials are already doubled for you each time you see your plunder reward. Gold amounts are NOT doubled this weekend. Upgrade to Unlimited Access to plunder the full adventures of Pirates Online! January 11th - Announcing Our New Year's Challenge Winners! Thanks to all Pirates who took a shot in our Sandmen Search New Year's challenge! Many clever Pirates sent in their sandmen tallies, and we're proud to present the fastest Pirates who correctly counted up all the jolly men o' sand across the islands. We received a few winning entries at the exact same time, so while there are ten top spots, we have 14 WINNERS total due to the ties! Congratulations to ye all! Winners, check your winning Pirate's e-mail this weekend for your Jack's Brew prize. Please see your e-mail for instructions on how to redeem your prize in the Caribbean, and all details on this powerful potion. Enjoy Jack's special kick-start to yer New Year! January 7th - Help New Pirates This Week A new year means new Pirates sailing into the Caribbean, seeking adventure, plunder and infamy. Recall that first time a brave buccaneer revived you during a particularly nasty invasion? Or the first crew that invited you to share in the plundering aboard their War Frigate? Aye, helpful and well-versed mates are essential to the life of a Pirate. We dedicate this entire week, January 7 to January 14, to Pirates helping Pirates. Crew up, join together, and give your fellow Pirate a helping hand with Quests, battles, and exploration. Helping each other is the surest way to complete tasks, defeat enemies, and level up your Pirate. You’ll not only get a reputation bonus for crewing up, you'll also level up faster! Let us know yer tale of a friendly Pirate helping you... January 4th - A New Year Challenge for Ye We hope all Pirates are enjoying a bountiful beginning to their New Year! The Peddlers make it simple to start yer new year in royal fashion with their January gear: Royal Commodore Now for yer New Year Challenge... Find and tally up these 5 different types of sandmen around the islands: #Jack Sparrow sandman #Jolly Roger sandman #Headless Jolly Roger sandman #Barrel-body sandman #Starfish-buttons sandman Send in your answer with exact counts for each sandman by replying to this Blog post using the Comments field below. MARK THIS WELL: Make sure you include your Pirate’s Account ID, Pirate Name, and Guild when you submit your entry below. (Only the winning answers will be posted. Account IDs are NOT posted with your answers). The first 10 Pirates to send us the correct counts for ALL FIVE sandmen win a special winter draught of Jack's Brew - a super reputation potion to kick yer New Year off with a bang! Deadline to enter your correct tallies for all 5 sandmen to this Blog post is midnight (PST) this Sunday, January 6, 2013. After Sunday, the Winter Festival and sandmen both drift away into the warm island winds... |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website